


Don't Touch Me, Beach

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/F, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 5 fill for the HSWC. </p><p>"Meenah♠Porrim</p><p>"One: don't you ever touch me again. Two: don't you ever touch me again." - Stacker Pentecost, Pacific Rim"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Me, Beach

"Don't touch me, bitch. Your femifin wiles might have worked on Aranea but shell no is that shit gonna work on me." Meenah shoulder checked Porrim then grabbed her trident, holding it defensively.

The Maryam woman smirked, arms crossed under her bust as she raised an eyebrow. "Mm, so sorry, Meenah. I was only trying to cheer you up. I mean, you did just go through a break-up."

Meenah snarled, lunging forward and thrusting the shaft of her weapon against Porrim's chest, who grabbed it with both hands, clutching tightly. "A break-up that you caused, you fuckin' sea witch."

Porrim stomped a spike of a heel down against Meenah's foot, enough to pierce her sneaker. More importantly, enough to make her falter her grip on the trident, which Porrim tossed aside with a complete lack of care. "Mmm, now, realistically, I can only take half the blame." She smoothed her gown out a bit and adjusted her breasts. "Now, did I seduce her? Guilty as charged, Meenah. Though, I didn't make her spread her legs for me. And I most certainly didn't force her tongue in my nook." She took a step closer. "You wouldn't even be the wiser if she would have listened to me on how to get genetic material out of a poly fiber blend." A final twist of the metaphorical knife.

And Meenah lunged, eyes full of hate. "Fuck you!" It came out in a raw scream of anger and she landed her full weight on Porrim. Which, comparatively, wasn't much. Meenah was short and thin, all tightly wound wires and muscle. Porrim was tall and thick with curves that weren't just fat deposits. Still, Porrim fell. And Meenah was a frenzied blur of small fists pounding on Maryam's chest, nails clawing at her faintly glowing skin, and teeth that became bites that became a rough, angry kiss.

As one-sided as could be. Porrim took it. Took the claws and the risk of bruises and ignored the kisses. And then reacted. It was easy, Porrim rolling with no effort and getting on top. She slammed an arm down across Meenah's midsection, arms pinned down to the ground. The other hand grabbed a fist of braid, right at the base, and kept her on a tight leash. She straddled Meenah's thighs, resting an inch above actually making content. She said nothing, only giving a controlled, smug smile.

Meenah was growling, practically feral, fists clenching and unclenching, fingers scrabbling to gain purchase anywhere they could. Her hips bucked and feet kicked at nothing. "Water you doing, skank?"

Porrim leaned in as close as possible, her plump black-painted lips nearly brushing Meenah's jaw. She released her hair long enough for the heiress to lunge upward, to go for a bite, before yanking her back down to the floor. Her cheek almost touched Meenah's fin, and she breathed heatedly in her ear, a wild contrast to Meenah's heavy and hard panting... finally whispering. "Nofin." A fish pun to rub salt in the wound. 

"Fuck you! Do it! You have me where you want me!" Meenah's hips rolled and bucked. An animalistic whine built in her throat. "Do it!"

Porrim cooed and let a wash of warm breath roll over Meenah's ear before giving a chuckle. She clicked her teeth, a small bite at the air. "Do you want it?"

"Fuck you, you know I want it, you punk bass little beach!"

Porrim grinned, sitting back up. The look on her face was the look of a predator playing with her meal. "But you told me... not to touch you."


End file.
